


Unworthy of Love

by sansgasmic



Category: Underfrick - Fandom, Undershag - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comforting, Crying, Happy Ending, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attack, Vanilla Kink, dub con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansgasmic/pseuds/sansgasmic
Summary: It's late and Red can't sleep due to a troubled mind. For some time, he's felt that he doesn't deserve Blue's love. Tonight, his feelings will be revealed to Blue in an unexpected way.





	Unworthy of Love

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!! My first A03 post! I can't figure out how to add a line without adding with actual characters. Tried to add a line with the CSS code and failed...several times so...I give up! Maybe I'll figure out how to do that later. Anyway....about the fic.
> 
> I finally got the inspiration to write this damn fic! Had this idea in my head for a LONG time. I’m wonder.... is there’s a kink name that better fits what I wrote? Dub con / Non con and denial don’t seem to fit quite right...at least to me. It’s consensual sex BUT one person could feel dub / non conned due to not getting rough enough sex. Hmmm....Anyway, I hope you have fun reading this.
> 
> ((DON'T read this fic of any of my other fics unless you are at least age 18! Minors....FUCK OFF !!))

It seemed like Red had been staring at the ceiling forever. All he could hear was the sound of his alternate self breath. Slightly, he turned his skull to look at his lover. Blue slept peacefully snuggled up against him. The dreamed seemed to be a pleasant one based off the occasional smile and sleepy giggles.Carefully, Red slipped away from Blue and onto the edge of the bed.Red cupped his skull between his hands and sighed. He couldn’t sleep. The thoughts on his mind wouldn’t go away. When was the last time he slept anyway?

“Mm…..R...Red….?” Blue sleepily mumbled.

Red gasped slightly before turning to Blue. “Hey….” He whispered. “Did I wake you up?”

“Mhmm….”

“My bad.” Red smiled but there was hint of sadness in it. “Try and go back to sleep.” Softly, he pet Blue’s cheek before turning back around. For a while, Red sat in silence with blank expression on his skull. He felt the mattress shift a bit and figured Blue was just changing his position. Again,Red cupped his skull in his hands. He become lost in his thoughts when he closed his eyes. At some point, he felt something touch him gently that startled him a bit. Looking down to his chest were Blue’s arms. Why was Blue hugging him? How come he didn’t try to go back to sleep? “B-Blue…?!” Red turned his skull a bit to the side. “What are you-” He gasped and jerked when he felt Blue lick his neck. His moans were reserved and embarrassed. Even though he was being treated so gently, it was hard for Red to relax.

Without saying a word, Blue pulled Red to the middle of bed carefully. Once they were both in the right spot, Blue shifted his position and set Red down on his back. As soon as his eyes meet Red’s, his other self averted his gaze. “Red…. please look at me…” Blue whispered lovingly.

Faking anger, Red frowned and turned his skull to the left before saying “Why?”

After a loud sigh, Blue softly touched Red’s left cheek and moved it to the right. There was a little bit of resistance from Red. Once Red’s skull was where he wanted it, Blue kissed him between his eyes. Next, he kissed him on the cheek and then on the mouth.

Trembling, Red slowly opened his mouth to speak. Before he got the chance to talk, he felt Blue’s tongue slip into his mouth. His shock turned into pleasure gradually. After a while, he felt something throbbing in his groin area. When did that happen??? He didn’t intend to summon anything down there! Weakly, Red tried to break the kiss and hoped that Blue wouldn’t notice his…. “problem”....

Finally, Blue broke off the kiss himself to catch his breath. A red, dimmed light under Red’s shirt caught his attention.

Shit…..he noticed….!

Leisurely, Blue slipped his hands under Red’s shirt and pulled it up. He lightly touched Red’s ribs as he licked and kissed his sternum.

Red squirmed a bit. “N...No…” He thought to himself “...s...stop…” To Red’s surprise, Blue stopped.

“Is….something wrong?” Blue asked with a puzzled and a bit of concerned expression.

“Uh...N-No…”

“Should I ....stop?”

“....no….”

Just like earlier, Blue gently touched Red’s ribs as he licked and kissed his sternum. He could tell that Red was tense for some reason. Blue adoringly moved his left hand up and down Red’s spine hoping it would help Red to relax. His lovers moans sounded a bit....sad? Maybe.... Sometimes Red’s moans sounded sad when he was really embarrassed. Cautiously, Blue moved his free hand to Red’s groin area to find out what his lover had summoned. It was a cock….so...he stroked it gently through Red’s pants and underwear. He felt Red tense up, then relax a bit.

Red moaned softly and again thought to himself “N...No…” Again,he felt Blue’s touch pause.….Blue touching him felt good but….it wasn’t right….He...wasn’t right….Due to getting lost in his thoughts, Red didn’t notice when Blue slipped off his bottoms off. The feeling of getting his cock sucked brought him back to reality. He gasped out in shock and squirmed a bit. “B...Blue…!”

Sweetly, Blue moaned as he sucked Red’s member. Later, he begin to finger Red’s ass. Slowly and softly, he pushed a finger in and out. He searched carefully for Red’s spot so he could tease it. It wasn’t hard to figure out where it was. Red tensed up a bit and gasped once Blue found his spot. Eventually, Blue added another finger...then another...and another one….. “Red…May I….?” Blue asked in a breathy voice as he teased Red’s hole with his cock.

Shyly, Red looked up at Blue for a second. He turned his skull to the side then nodded.

“Alright….here we go.....” Slowly, Blue pushed into Red. He was warm and felt tighter than usual. “Oh …..Red …..baby…” Lazily, he moved in and out a little.

“M...More….!” Red sounded frustrated. “...More Blue…!”

Gradually, Blue pushed in deeper and slightly faster into Red. “Like….this…?”

“ N...No….!”

“N...No???” Blue stopped moving due to being confused.

“ I ...I want it harder…..and faster….” Red begged mournfully.

The sound of Red’s voice concerned Blue. He could see tears forming in Red’s eyes. Blue wanted to stop, snatch him up in his arms and hold Red till he said what was wrong. There was feeling in his soul that doing that wouldn’t work. Maybe….there was another way to get through to him? With a sigh and a heavy soul, Blue said “No….” He pushed into the Red at the same speed and depth as he was earlier.

Confused and a bit angry, Red moaned for a while. “B...Blue…! I...I said ….harder !!” With shaky hands, Red reached toward Blue’s hips.

“And I said no.” Blue stopped moving and took hold of Red’s wrists. It didn’t take much effort for him to pin his wrist to the bed.

“B-Blue!!”

Softly, Blue kissed Red’s neck and moved his hips slightly.

“No...No…!”

“Yes…”

“NO!!” With great force, Red tried to sit up. Surprisingly,Blue was strong enough to keep him down. Unhappy, Red groaned and struggled.“ FUCK ME HARDER GOD DAMN IT !!!” He burst out into tears shortly after yelling.

“Uh?!? R-Red???” Blue stopped and lifted himself up to look at Red. Frozen with worry, Blue made incoherent sounds for a while and didn’t know what to do. It took him a few seconds to figure out what to do. Fearfully, he let go of Red’s wrists and backed away from him.

Red turned away from Blue as fast as he could. He curled up in a ball, covered his eyes and continued to cry. This….all of this….wasn’t what he wanted at all !

“Red….?” Carefully, Blue laid behind Red. Seeing his lover like this upset him. The only thing he knew to do was hug Red. Cautiously, he hugged Red from behind and didn’t let go Red struggling against him. “ Red please!!....Tell me what’s wrong!”

The tears kept coming and wouldn’t stop. Red continued to cry and was too upset to speak. All he wanted was for Blue to fuck him so hard it’d hurt…He didn’t deserve to be treated kindly… He didn’t deserve Blue…..He never did! ...Never...Never...NEVER...! NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER-

Gasping in fear, Blue released Red and promptly backed away from him. “H-Hey! It’s alright!” His voice cracked with woe. He could tell by Red’s breathing that he was having a panic attack. As much as he wanted to hold his lover, he knew that might make things worse. “ It’s okay... Take deep breaths.” Loudly, Blue inhaled then exhaled. “Breath with me.” Again, he inhaled then exhaled. “Just….breathe…” 

It took a few minutes for Red to calm down.

Neither of the little skeletons said anything for awhile. The only sound that could be heard was Red crying as quietly as he could.

At some point, Blue broke the silence and asked “Is that...what you really think….?” 

Confused, Red stopped crying and opened his eyes. What was he talking about?

With a sigh, Blue reached toward Red to hug him. He pulled back when he saw Red jolt. Unsure what to do, Blue took a second to think. He decided to do what the feeling in his soul told him to do....Delicately, he hugged Red and rubbed his back. For some reason, he felt like he should hum....so he did. Once Red stopped crying he asked “Why do you think that?”

“What are you talking about?” Red asked quietly.

“I think I…. heard you….”

“Heard what ?”

“Your thoughts…” Blue loosened his hold of Red to look at him.

Speechless, Red stared at Blue for a second. He heard his thoughts? How??? Scared and confused, Red looked down and tried not to cry. Again, tears began to veer down his skull.

“ I don’t want to hurt you Red….” Lightly, Blue wiped the tears from Red’s skull. After a deep breath, he spoke in confident,serious and tender voice. “ You deserve to be treated kindly….and you deserve...to be loved by me….”

Red’s breaths became short and fast. Tears started to fall down his skull again. He covered his eyes and cried “N..No…”

“Yes you do.”

“No I don’t !”

“Yes you do.” Sweetly, Blue kissed the top Red’s skull. “Look at me Red.”

Slowly, Red lowered his hands, opened his eyes but didn’t look up. He didn’t want Blue seeing him like this.

“Red....please?”

After a few deep breathes, Red looked at Blue.

“I love you.”

This ....wasn’t the first time Blue said he loved him. The first time Blue confessed his love to Red, he was secretly overjoyed. His joy turned into fear and his fear progressively turned into distrustful of Blue’s confession.He loved Blue too but….didn’t know it yet at the time.

As time went on, Red fell in love with Blue more and more until finally it hit him one day. He had loved Blue long before Blue had confessed to him. Everyday, his love for Blue grew, but so did the feeling that he didn’t deserve him. Maybe ...if he could say it….he’d feel better….Red took in a few deep breaths before trying to say three little words that were so hard to say.“....I….” Say it…. “.....I…..” JUST SAY IT!

“I know Red….and you can tell me whenever you’re ready…” Tenderly, Blue kissed Red. He continued to kiss Red until his moans no longer sounded sad. The kiss became hungry and heated. He felt Red’s arms wrap around his back and hold him firmly.

Falteringly, Red broke of the kiss. He kept his eyes closed for a while and gasped for air. Softly, Red said “ I want you Blue…..right now….”

“You sure?”

Without hesitation, Red looked into Blues eyes and said “...Yeah…”

♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡

“Oh god! B...Blue…!” Red moaned out in bliss and embarrassment. Blue’s cock kept teasing his sensitive spot just barely and it was driving him nuts! “ ..M…more….…!”

Blue paused for a second and chuckled. “More…?” Teasingly, he clicked his tongue in disapproval. “This is as fast and hard as I’m going to go tonight.”

“Oh...FUCK…!”

“Swear.”

Red whimpered then gasped for air. He had been on the edge of cumming for...who knows how long now. “Oh god….oh sh….” Red caught himself before cursing again and covered his mouth for a few seconds. “ Please Blue… just….a tiny bit more….!”

“Okay….just a tiny bit though…” Blue barely increased his speed.

That….was better...but still not enough for Red. “ Oh shi….” Again, Red cut himself off before cursing. “ That’s….barely any difference….Blue…!...MORE…!”

It was very tempting for Blue to go faster but he didn’t. He could tell that Red was extremely close to cumming....and so was he. Tonight, he was going to get Red to cum from slow, gentle sex. “ I gave you more Red.” Blue said in a breathy voice.

“I...I NEED...MORE…!”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes...I do…!”

“Nooooo....”

“B...Blue...fucking hell...please !”

Blue sighed due to Red cursing, but let it slide. “ You’re so close Red….cum with me baby….just...like this…”

“I...I can’t…!”

“Yes you can...I know you can…”

Red gasped for air. “ Blue…!”

“Red…!”

“BLUE!! PLEASE!!” Red gasped out suddenly. “F….FUCK!!” Loudly, cried out in ecstasy. His entire body shook. At last, he was cumming!

“R...RED!!” Blue pushed in all the way and stopped moving. He panted heavily as he came deep inside of Red.

It took awhile for the skeletons to catch their breath.

“See? I knew you could do it.” Sweetly, Blue kissed Red. Slowly, he moved his tongue around Red’s. After a long kiss, Blue laid down beside Red and snuggled against him.

Softly, Red placed his arms on Blue’s chest. His eyes felt heavy, but he didn’t want to fall asleep yet. In a sleepy, quiet voice Red said “Blue…?”

“Yes?”

“Can you….say it again…?” Red asked. An idea popped into his head.

“Huh?”

Red let out a extremely quiet and disappointed sigh. There’s no way Blue would know what he meant by say it again. Those three words he wanted to say….but couldn’t….It was dumb idea anyway….

Blue opened his eyes wide. Like earlier, he seemed to have heard Red’s thoughts for some reason. For a second he was sad due to hearing Red’s negative thoughts. Thankfully, it didn’t take him long to realize what Red wanted him to say. With a happy smile, Blue sighed then said “ I love you.”

A tiny, shocked gasp escaped Red’s mouth. He could feel his cheekbones warm up. Shyly, Red closed his eyes and whispered “....me too….”


End file.
